The subject matter of the present application relates to microelectronic structures, e.g., structures incorporating active circuit elements, such as, without limitation, structures including at least one semiconductor chip or portion of at least one semiconductor chip, as well as assemblies incorporating microelectronic structures.
Semiconductor chips are commonly provided as individual, prepackaged units. A standard chip has a flat, rectangular body with a large front face having contacts connected to the internal circuitry of the chip. Each individual chip typically is contained in a package having external terminals connected to the contacts of the chip. In turn, the terminals, i.e., the external connection points of the package, are configured to electrically connect to a circuit panel, such as a printed circuit board. In many conventional designs, the chip package occupies an area of the circuit panel considerably larger than the area of the chip itself. As used in this disclosure with reference to a flat chip having a front face, the “area of the chip” should be understood as referring to the area of the front face.
Size is a significant consideration in any physical arrangement of chips. The demand for more compact physical arrangements of chips has become even more intense with the rapid progress of portable electronic devices. Merely by way of example, devices commonly referred to as “smart phones” integrate the functions of a cellular telephone with powerful data processors, memory and ancillary devices such as global positioning system receivers, electronic cameras, and local area network connections along with high-resolution displays and associated image processing chips. Such devices can provide capabilities such as full internet connectivity, entertainment including full-resolution video, navigation, electronic banking and more, all in a pocket-size device. Complex portable devices require packing numerous chips into a small space. Moreover, some of the chips have many input and output connections, commonly referred to as “I/Os.” These I/Os must be interconnected with the I/Os of other chips. The components which form the interconnections should not greatly increase the size of the assembly. Similar needs arise in other applications as, for example, in data servers such as those used in internet search engines where increased performance and size reduction are needed.
Microelectronic elements such as semiconductor chips which contain memory storage arrays, particularly dynamic random access memory chips (DRAMs) and flash memory chips, are commonly packaged in single- or multiple-chip packages and assemblies. Each package has many electrical connections for carrying signals, power and ground between terminals and the microelectronic elements, e.g., chips therein. The electrical connections can include different kinds of conductors such as horizontal conductors, e.g., traces, beam leads, etc., which extend in a horizontal direction relative to a contact-bearing surface of a chip, vertical conductors such as vias, which extend in a vertical direction relative to the surface of the chip, and wire bonds which extend in both horizontal and vertical directions relative to the surface of the chip.
Conventional microelectronic packages can incorporate a microelectronic element having active elements defining a memory storage array. Thus, in some conventional microelectronic elements, transistors or other active elements, constitute a memory storage array with or without additional elements. In some cases, the microelectronic element can be configured to predominantly provide memory storage array function, i.e., in which case microelectronic element may embody a greater number of active elements to provide memory storage array function than any other function. In some cases, a microelectronic element may be or include a DRAM chip, or may be or include a stacked electrically interconnected assembly of such semiconductor chips. Typically, all of the terminals of such package are placed in sets of columns adjacent to one or more peripheral edges of a package substrate to which the microelectronic element is mounted.
Conventional circuit panels or other microelectronic components are typically configured to be coupled to a microelectronic package having one or more first type microelectronic elements therein. Such circuit panels or other microelectronic components typically cannot be coupled to a microelectronic package having one or more microelectronic elements therein that are of a different or second type.
In light of the foregoing, certain improvements in the design of circuit panels or other microelectronic components can be made in order to improve the functional flexibility thereof, particularly in circuit panels or other microelectronic components to which packages can be mounted and electrically interconnected with one another.